Gwen Indot
Gwendolyn Varie Indot / "The Ferretslayer" is an inmate at Camelorum Correctional in the Dozerfleet Comics series Camelorum Adventures by Chad Patterson and David Stiefel. She is a homeless woman with aspirations of becoming a copyright lawyer, whose plans were put on hold after a prank by Rita Rigatoni framed her for arson and animal cruelty. Character bio Early life DJ Jordan Dredd-Beat was a happening thing in college. But when the very religious Nava Indot refused his advances, he resorted to breaking into her home and poisoning her orange juice with a date-rape drug. He took advantage of the unconscious Nava, then left. In spite Nava never pressing charges, she quickly figured out upon learning she was pregnant that Jordan had to be the father. Gwen had a very happy life with her mother growing up, in spite wishing that her father would take responsibility. Nava instilled in Gwen a determination not to give up, even when things seemed hopeless. This would prove very useful to Gwen, as Xiboruty arrived to make a mess of things in the Dromedary Heights greater area. Exactly why he would choose that town of any to wreak havoc, Gwen was determined to find out. All she knew for certain was that Xiboruty killed her mother, then vanished for a while. However, discovering her father's identity and whereabouts didn't go well for Gwen. She tried to move in with him, but he had since cleaned up his act and married another woman. Gwen's step-siblings didn't take kindly to her, and her father didn't appreciate Gwen ruining his "perfect family man" image by being the illegitimate daughter that showed up at random. After witnessing one too many evidences of being unwelcome, Gwen ran away. She tried to make it as a homeless woman and continue to find a way to go to school and fulfill her means of becoming a copyright lawyer. However, things often proved difficult for her in this regard. She had to take odd jobs, usually as a pet-sitter. The ferret incident One fateful day, Gwen was asked to pet-sit a ferret named Ridgy for the Mobison family in a suburb of Dromedary Heights. She was unaware that this same neighborhood was being terrorized by Rita "Twisted Noodle" Rigatoni - the world's most infamous prankster. Twisted Noodle When Gwen wasn't looking, Rita raided the Mobison garage and replaced Ridgy's ferret food pellets with a combination of C4 and nitroglycerin in pellet form. Gwen proceeded to unknowingly feed one of the doctored pellets to Ridgy around feeding time. She never anticipated that Ridgy would then explode violently, but he did. To make matters worse, Ridgy exploded in front of a gas can that wasn't closed properly! The entire garage quickly caught fire, and Gwen's attempts to put out the fire only spread it faster. A scared and confused Gwen soon realized that she would get blamed for the incident; and she elected to flee the scene. As she fled, she heard a woman screaming "Rubber bananas!" with delight. As she continued to flee, a witness saw her leaping over fences and contacted police. It didn't take long before police located her, and she surrendered upon realizing there was no way out. The Mobisons didn't even bother to hear her out on things, wasting zero time at all in pressing charges against her. However, she hadn't the foggiest idea how to defend herself. Even her public defender laughed in her face, telling her that her best bet was to be sent to Camelorum Correctional. Demolition Incarceration When Gwen mentioned the woman screaming "Rubber bananas," Stan Woudean was the only one who seemed to understand the significance. That being said, Gwen lost her trial. Stan lobbied to have Gwen sent to Camelorum, as he believed that she could be of use there. There were some vacant cells on the 1st and 2nd floors, so Stan believed that he could help Gwen climb out of her life predicament with a little help from the programs Camelorum offered. She was sentenced to 4 years plus community service, to be served concurrently. To prevent her from losing hope, Stan promised he'd try to "make it tolerable." She soon found herself placed with a similarly-unlucky woman whose life had also been ruined by Rita: Anita Hallot. In spite having no powers at the time, the two were placed on 2nd floor to aid in Anita running her radio station morning show - as the city wanted her to continue to host it in spite being in prison. However, Gwen's being on 2nd floor would soon be justified. Adventures Gwen is the third almost-victim of Tobey inside of Camelorum, following Tobey's failed attempts to eat Annie Tudinous and Joe Hammerstein - so as to finish off the entire Flooby-Don't Gang.Hungry Dollhouse Plumber After the Sluggerz attempt to assault her in the cafeteria but hit Carly instead, Carly vomits and it gets on Gwen, Anita, and one of the Sluggerz. The Sluggerz member who gets vomited on turns into a Lovecraftian horror, who is quickly shot to pieces by Antonio and Julie to prevent it from killing everything in its vicinity. Sock Her Games Gwen believes that the worst of things are behind her, but guests come to visit Sarah Ceramic and bring their pet ferret right as Gwen is helping a new security guard with the booking room camera. The ferret explodes, requiring Julie to have to order new waiting room chairs. Bob's Gone Wild Around that same time, Stan and the Jens discover that Anita's aura is causing an influx of plane crashes in the area around Dromedary Heights. They realize that Anita and Gwen got their newfound powers from being around Carly. It's not long after that in which Gwen starts developing a second ability: whenever someone is about to say something that might infringe on a copyright or trademark elsewhere, an angry Gwen teleports to behind whomever nearly said the offending phrase. All staff and residents in Camelorum decide to be more careful about this, as Gwen's teleporting is viewed as a security issue. As long as nobody causes her to teleport, she makes no attempt to escape her cell otherwise. Stan promises Gwen and Anita both that he and the Jens will try to find a cure for their conditions. However, the invention of XomiaScreen proves only to dampen the girls' abilities; not erase them. # Confusion of the Oranges # Don't Eat Your Friends # Camelry, Conjoin # Anita Needs a Whole Lot # Make it Weird # Joy to the Cellblock # A Ferret in the Hand # Rampage of Utkitroll # Friendly Competition # Percolation Warriors # Aftermath Personality - the Mauve Puma - Tobey - Cheshire Pig - Worcestershire Pig - getting Percolated - Rita Rigatoni's pranks - ferrets See also * Anita Hallot * Camelorum Adventures Category: Camelorum inmates Category:Characters